Soon enough Book one: Finding a cause
by ShadowthehedgehogandMaria
Summary: Yes, this is a Shadow and Maria fan fiction. As she lands on a unknown world, she finds help to survive everything she can.
1. Chapter 1

The young female hedgehog looks around as she slides her hand across the thick grass. Her blonde, silky hair flies with the wind as she breathes in the air. " Is, this... Earth?" The blonde hedgehog said quietly to herself. She gets up and wipes dirt off of her sea blue dress.

She stares off to the distance and notices a small city. " hmm..?" She started to walk over to the city when she saw something it the grass; perhaps a flower? The elegant hedgehog gently picks up the bright red rose. She then observed it and picked a petal off of it and smiled." So this is what a real flower looks like!" she thought.

Gently, she smelled it and then made a 'mmm' sound. While laying it back on the grass, she thought. " How did I get here...? Am, I an animal..?" She thought again as she looks at her gloves and her bright yellow skin. She starts to walk once again. Gazing at the city, she cocks her head to the side. She walks on the concrete and goes onto the road.

A car starts to notice the girl and starts to beep at her, telling her to get out of the way. The blonde hedgehog gasps loud and the car slams on its breaks. She looks in horror as the guy comes out of the car.

" WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" The gray wolf said as he looked coldly into the hedgehogs eyes. " I-I... Have no idea where I am... I'm so confused! Oh sir, please h-help me.." she said worried-like. He then stared at her like she was crazy and sighed. " Ok, where do you live..." He said softly. " I don't.. have a home. I don't know where I came from." She looked to the ground and shifted her feet.

" Ok... Uhhh.. Just stick around with me. Whats your name?" he said, waiting for a reply. She looked at his yellow eyes and said calmly," Maria, Maria Robotnik...". He nodded and signaled her to follow him. " The names Sander. Don't get out of my site and just stay alive, alright?" Maria nodded and sighed. He opened the door to his car and got into the driver's seat.

" Well, you coming?" He said impatiently. " Uhmm.. Oh! Yeah.." She stepped into the car and sat down. He started the car and Maria bounced of fright. "What's wrong?" He said. Maria shifted her head to him and replied," I never seen anything like this! This is a car, right?" The wolf blinked and nodded. " You're meaning to tell me, you don't know what this is?" He sounded surprised. " I've seen a picture, but not the real thing!" she sounded astounded and excited.

He started to drive and Maria smiled. The gray fox got a little tense and she actually started to freak him out. " Where were you all this time?" " What do ya' mean?" She said, questionable-like. " Just, never mind!" He grumbled and continued to drive. After five minutes past, he stopped at his house. " This is your house?". " Yes..." He said as he got out of the vehicle.

Maria jumped out and her tail started to wag. "This is so cool!" The wolf sighed and opened the door. " Come, on. There is more than just the outside." He said plainly. She followed him in and she gasped in amazement. " Oh my gosh! This.. is awesome!" She smiled. " Get comfortable, you'll probably stay here for a while. By the way, how old are you... exactly?". " Oh! I'm... uhh..." She slowed down and started to think. " You don't know your age either?". " I don't think so..." She started to feel shame. As Maria scammed the house, he thought," Gee wiz, this girl is as crazy as a old woman winning bingo!".

Maria opened a door to where There was steps ahead. "whoa!". She started to go down when suddenly, she hears Sander saying," Don't go down there!" She went back up and stepped in front of him. " Why not...?" "Because I said so! it's private!" Maria stuck her tongue out at him. " Do that all you want, i don't care." He started to walk to the kitchen. " Hey! I was talking to you!" " No, you were sticking your tongue out at me." He argued. The blonde hedgehog made a 'hmph' sound and walked over with him.

"What are you doing?" She wondered. " Fixing up something, it is dinner time.." She nodded and sat on the couch, observing the house some more. " It's sweet of you to take me here! I haven't met anyone like you!" She laughed and smiled at him. "yeah, yeah..." he blushed slightly and continued to cook. Maria breathed in the aroma and her ears pricked up. " What is that heavenly smell?" "It's the smell of pork chops..." He said as he put it into the oven. " What is that?" " Uhm... food.. Trust me you'll like it." He said, having the same tempo in his voice.

" Ok..." She said and just stared outside. After about thirty minutes, he took out the pork and put it on plates for the hedgehog and him. "Here you go." he called out.

"She stared at it and she got confused. " This is pork.. chops?" She poked at it. "Yes.. Eat it. It's good protein." She scrunched her face and wasn't so sure about the food. " Do I have to feed it to you?" He said, getting angry. " .." She spoke of nothing. He sighed and took the fork to his hand. Then, he picked some food fron it and said, " Open your mouth..." She looked at him and said," What do you say..?" He got confused once again and grumbled. "Pleease..?" It came through smart- elic. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes.

The food got into her mouth and she started to chew. Her eyes opened and she smiled. "this is good!" "So, I was right. Now, eat the rest.." He sighed and started eating his food. She started to eat it more and smiled at him. He looked up and rolled his eyes. "What?" He said coldly. " Nothing. Just glad I am here!" He had a fade smile and then it went away when the door bell rang.  
Maria's full attention gazed at the wooden door and her ears twitched. Sander went to the door and Maria soon followed. He opened the door and the blonde hedgehog just stood there as A fox stared at her back. "Nice to see you again!" Sander said.


	2. Chapter 2

The hedgehog noticed something particular. The honey colored fox had two tails. "Please, come in!" He signaled to the weird fox. "who's this...?" Maria said softly. " This is Tails, or Miles. I've known him for quite some time." She nodded and looked towards him. " Hello. I'm Maria Robotnik! But, you can call me Maria!" She waved to Tails. As she waited for a reply, he thought," I could have sworn I heard that name somewhere..." "You okay?" Sander waved his hand infront of Tails' face. "Oh! Sorry.. Yes, nice to meet you too!" he blushed slightly and scratched his head.

"Maria, we are going down stairs, please, don't wonder around." Sander said while going down the wooden steps. Maria looked out the nearest window and it was almost nightfall. The animal stepped outside and saw something magnificent. The colorful, warm, sunset colors were shining through Mobius. She made a gasp and her carribean blue eyes started glittering all over. "woah.. That is beautiful!" Her tail started to wag with delight. She sat on the perfect green grass and sighed.

She gazed around and just stared at the bright sunset. She noticed that the colors started to dissapear. "Where...?" she whispered to herself. Looking down at the grass and noticed a small ant. "Aww, their so tiny!" she said in awe. She then looked up and gasped again, seeing stars. " I've seen these before! It's all coming back!" She said excitedly. She finally remembered the ARK and when she used to look out of a huge window with a particular hedgehog. Although, she couldn't remember what his name was or what he looked like. From the corner from her eye, she observed a, what it looked like, a steel, half-sphere.

"The.. ARK..." She whispered once more to herself. She began to tear up, and then she took a breath. "Did... Grandfather survive?" She thought, sadly. As she was hypothisizing the year she was in, she looked down. "He has to be dead..." She sniffled. She started to tilt onto her back. The hedgehog spreaded her body on the grass and sighed once more. She couldn't be more peaceful then right now. A grin appeared on her face, with her eyes closing. she couldn't ask for a more beautiful night than this one. It became pitch black outside. She couldn't see barely anything.

"Why is there no light here?" she wondered. Sticking her hands out, she tried to feel for the door. She felt a wooden, plain door and she made a 'ah-ha!' sound and opened the door. Her ears twitched as she heard laughing from downstairs. She really wanted to know what was going down there, so she listened. "Yeah, and then.. uhh.. I saw the freak hedgehog!" He sounded rather stupid. " Sander... You're so drunk.. You should'nt have drank that much! I know how you are when you're drunk..." She heard the fox speaking. "I'm not bad, nor mean! I'm perfect!" "No you aren't, you get totally perverted and stupid. You know that!" Maria's eyes shot open and blushed a little. "Oh..No... Got to watch out for your self.." She thought. "I aren't not! I promise!" He didn't have no grammer what-so-ever. "Okay, so you don't do the wrong choices to Maria, I'm taking her home with me." " No! She stay with me! I have to take care of her.. " She heard him yell. " Sander, I'll see you tommorow." he started to go up the horribly weak stairs.

Maria stepped back into a corner, confused of who was coming up. She sighed in relief as she saw the twin tailed fox. "Maria, I'm taking you with me. Apparently, he is drunk and doesn't act properly to women when he's drunk." he sighed. "O-okay.." She blushed a little more and followed the male fox. "Bye Sander.." She said under her breath. Tails shut the front door and signaled the hedgehog to follow. " I have a extra bed for you, don't worry." Maria soon felt even more relieved and smiled." Ok." Tails opened his door with his key and let Maria go in first, being the gentleman he is. "thank you!" She said politely. "You're welcome." he said as he closed the door behind her and locked it.

"thank you for this. i don't think I would have survived a drunk Sander." "It's fine!" He replied once more as he walked over to a plant in a beautiful vase. " How beautiful! Is this your plant?" "Why, yes it is! I called it Cosmo.. It's sort of a long story." He finished. "Tell me!" She was curious, who could know? "Well, it's hard to believe, but she was a humanish.. Plant.. Or a seedrian. She was the love of my life. She had short green hair, and the prettiest dress on. I don't really wanna explain how she died.." He told briefly. "Wow! I'm sure she was so sweet!" she said happily. "Yes, she was. Very nice and kind hearted.." His head lowered a bit.

"I'm sorry! I made you sad!" She worried and her ears started to pin to her head. "No, no! You're fine! It's ok. I haven't talked about it in a while, so I needed to let it out." He made a half smile. "Ok, that's good..." She sighed. Maria caressed the plant with her hand and smiled. "Very beautiful..." She whispered.

"Okay.. Im turning in early. I have had a long day. You can do what ever you want, just do not go outside. " He said, exausted. The femal hedgehog nodded and smiled. "Good night!" She said. "Good night..." Maria sat on a chair and thought," What if this is all a trap? What if Sander is a evil guy? Are they forming something upon me?" She sighed and closed her eyes gently. She wanted to go back on the ARK, but she knew that it was too late. Forcing back tears and sorrows, she held her head high. She knew that she was about to let tears stream down her face, and so they did. She missed her grandfather, her life in space. She missed everything.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the hedgehog opened her eyes, noticing she slept on the claret chair. The sun was gliscening through the window next to her. She smiled and began to get out of the seat. She yelped in pain as her back popped and her neck was crippled. "Ouch... " the blonde said under her breath. Walking towards a door, she listened. It seemed to be a loud snoring; of course it was Tails. She snickered a bit and then opened the door slowly.

He had his feet totally spreaded out and a snot bubble was coming out of his wet nose. She gently closed the door and went to the kitchen. She never knew how to cook; her grandfather always cooked for her. Only did she know, if she tried to cook, the house is down. She wanted to explore this planet so bad, it was going to kill her. Her ear twitched as she heard some sort of annoying beeping noise. It came from Tails' room.

"Mmmmhhh..." He grumbled as he slammed his evergreen alarm clock. His eyes barely opened and he was so tired. Busting in the door, Tails jumped in shock. "What happened? What was that noise?" she panicked. "Gee wiz, it was just my alarm clock.. You scared the heck out of me!" He replied. "Oh.. Sorry.. But great news Tails! I remember where I was a long time ago!" She said excitedly. "Wait.. A long time ago?" " Yes! I was on the ARK! With my grandpa, Gerald! I'm so happy!" She exclaimed. "What? You can't be serious! The ARK?" Everything went silent. Tails remembered everything.

Five years ago, Sonic and the others borded a strange place called the ARK. It all came to place. The fox thought a second and noticed something. Gerald robotnik; he was her grandfather. The code for everything was M.A.R.I.A. He couldn't believe everything for a second. "So you're telling me that you were on the ARK? Do you remember anything while you were on there?" As that question came to mind, Maria thought. She really could'nt, but she did recall one moment.

"Ok, one day grandpa and I were gazing at the stars. He told me, that I shouldn't worrying about my diesese because everything was fine. I was crying and I never could stop, so he hugged me. He was my only true family." The yellow hedgehog's voice began to crack. "Intresting... What was your diesese?" " I'm not too sure. It was very terrifying and rare." Tails got out of the warmth of his bed and went outside the room. "What are you-" She heard Tails say 'shh' as like he was really thinking.

That's it, that ebony, dark hedgehog. That was the person to go to; he needed to tell him, and fast. "Okay, was there anyone else that was 'close' to you?" "No, I don't think so.." She replied. It had to be Maria Robotnik, she knew about the ARK, and Gerald. " Perhaps, with the name of Shadow?" Maria's eyes shot open, and butterflies went through her stomach. Shadow; that sure did ring something. She stood there and put her hand on her head. "Are you ok?" He worried that he might of just said too much.

Shadow, sounds familier... My stomach.. What's going on? Why am I acting like this? Wasn't Shadow... A hedgehog? As minuted passed, she gained focus. " You need something to eat? I have a lot of food that you may like!" He changed the subject and walked towards 'mess hall'. "Oh.. Uh.. Sure!" She made a half smile. Had she lost her mind? Maria followed and looked around the cabinets and the refrigerator. "Well, I have waffles and sausages!" he offered and Maria nodded. "It won't hurt trying something. Just as Tails was getting the ingredients, Sander broke into the door. "Tails! Something has gone wrong! It's terrible!" The fox dropped the waffle mix box and his eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

"What has happened?" Tails was uncertain to the outcome, but he waited. " The Tageants have ordered all of us to come forth to their location at once..." Sander replied. Tails had a faint sigh come out of his mouth. "Wait, all of us...? How do they know about Maria?" Sander shrugged," I have no idea. I'm thinking it's not a good thing to take her though..." Tails nodded, but he had an idea. " What about I have Vanilla and Cream come over to make sure Maria doesn't go exploring?" Tails whispered in his ear. The hedgehog looked towards their direction and cocked her head.

" What are you guys talking about?" She said. "Tails, you go do that, and I'll explain to her." Tails nodded again and went to get his phone. "Okay, the Tageants are a bunch of enemies that can take out our planet in seconds. Tails and I are like their puppets that have to do a lot of tasks. That's all basically." He explained throughly. She got the idea and looked back at Tails on the phone. "Wait, how does he know about me?" "I'm not too sure yet. He might of thought of another person."Oh..." She said. "Okay, she'll be coming soon. We have to go now." "Wait, who will be coming where?" Maria once again was puzzled. "Okay, when you hear a bell ring, open the door because that's Vanilla and Cream. Don't worry, their nice." Sander closed the door. She was alone once again.

She sighed and her stomach started to growl. "Okay... I can try to make something." She hesitated and took out a bowl. She then searched the cabinets and grabbed some cereal. " I think I had this at the ARK!" She had a smile cross her face. Pouring it into the bowl carefully, she searched the refrigerator. There was milk, so she swept it out of the cold storage. After dripping milk into the bowl, she sat down. "I hope this is right..." She thought cautiously. She took a fork and tried to scoop some onto it. Feeling the taste in her mouth; she liked it. She was pretty satisfied with herself; only being here for a day and a half.

It's been past an hour and the poor hedgehog was still alone. She had nothing to do, and still had the eager to go search Mobius. She knew if she did, she would get lost. The blondie was getting very exhausted, so she fell asleep on the velvet couch.

"Sir, you called for us?" Sander said right when he approached. "Yes, indeed I did. There was something odd and strange that occured a day or two ago. Sage and I were just discussing it momentarily. The whole entire Mobius area and our area has seemed to be off balance. There has to be a problem to this, so I was hopeing you would have an idea." The snake seemed to frighten Tails everytime he had came to him. Of course, he is the ruler of all the Tageants and apparently Mobius too. "Well, since you all have been chatting about it, why don't you give us any clues or guesses to this happening?" The gray fox said while the snake thought. "A strange force has stretched out our galaxy to a minimum size. That goes to dissapearing planets and for other species to complain."

The two-tailed fox thought a second and he knew what has happened; Maria's existance. "I have a solution to this problem sir. It seems that an unfamilier hedgehog came to Mobius not to long ago. She neither knew where she came from or who she really was. It all came to her after a few hours or so." The golden python nodded and gestured his hands for him to continue. "She came from a place that was built about fifty years ago. That place was called the ARK. She lived on their until she was about... twelve or thirteen. On the ARK, she was killed by a G.U.N soldier. She also saved a life of an ebony hedgehog." Tails thought he had a great sense of knowledge and triumph, so he smiled. "Okay. I get the idea." He said and shifted his position in his red-bejeweled chair.


	5. Chapter 5

"Grandfather, are you ever going to cure my sickness?" The young blonde female whimpered. "Yes, I have the perfect thing to help you. Don't you worry, okay?" The old man grabbed the girl into a hug and she started to sob through his lab coat. "Okay." The scientist picked up the little girl and held her to his head. "I have something that you will love." He said closely into her ear. "I just hope it doesn't fail..." He thought. Gerald sat her in her soft, magenta bed and tucked her in. Kissing her forehead, he turned out the light and closed the door.

The door bell sounded across the house and the hedgehog jumped in fright; waking up from her nap. She saw two rabbits and a small floating figure. "Hello...?" She opened the door half way. "Oh, hello dear. Tails told us to come over here to see you!" The animal was taller than the other one. "Oh, come in..." One by one, they came in. "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Vanilla." She said as she wipped her hair out of her face. "I'm Cream! And, this is Cheese!" Maria nodded and smiled. "Oh, I'm Maria... By the way, what is that thing?" "Who, Cheese? He's a chao... You don't know what that is?" Vanilla sighed and whispered in Cream's ear," Honey, remember, she's not from here." Cream grinned and went up to Maria.

"Nice to meet you Maria!" She held her hand out, so Maria shaked it and smiled politely. "So, where are you from?" Vanilla started a conversation while Cream and Cheese played patty cake. "It's hard to believe, but I came from the ARK, which is from outer space." "Oh, yes. I heard about that... It must be weird coming to a new environment." Maria thought about her dream for a second. "What did it mean? What cure? Did grandfather cure my disease?" "Are you okay?" Maria snapped back and nodded. "Oh, yes ma'am! It is difficult to live in such a new place." She scratched her head and sighed. "Another way to make me sound like a freak..."

Vanilla smiled and looked at Cream and Cheese. "Hey, Maria, do you remember Shadow?" The small rabbit hesitated. Adrenaline flowed up her spine. " There it is again, that feeling in my gut... What's going on...?" She thought and put her hand against her stomach. "Maria, are you sure you're fine?" "Y-yes, it's okay..." Closing her eyes, she clenched a bit tighter. "That name... Shadow... He was, what? Grandfather's cure? No, I'm over exaggerating." She thought once more and got up and went to the restroom. "Cream... What made you think of that?" "I don't know, I just haven't seen Mr. Shadow in forever! I thought she knew him!" Cheese agreed with her and started fluttering his wings.

"Why does my stomach feel like this all of a sudden...? I can't stand this anymore." She thought and tried to remember why. "Maybe, he was supposed to be the cure... But who was he... If he was on the ARK, I don't have a clue who he is.." As Maria started to come out, Vanilla seemed puzzled. " You are really worrying me dear. You wnat to go take a walk and clear your mind?" The hedgehogs eyes shot open and she started to get excited. "I have been dieing to search around this world! I wouldn't mind!" She said excitedly. "Okay, Cream, Cheese! Lets go, we're going to take a walk!" The two joined Maria and Vanilla and they walked outside. "I've lived here all of my life, so I could tell you a lot. You would probably get bored." "Haha! No, I wouldn't mind at all!" She said sweetly. "You want to hold Cheese?" The young bunny said to Maria. "Sure!" She felt the cuteness lift her mood as she held him. His huge, sparkling, dark blue eyes starred at her. "Aww! You're so adorable!" Cheese smiled and said his chant, 'chao chao'.

"It sure is a beautfiful place." She added. Cheese lifted up from her arms and began to hover around. "Yes it is..." The mother said proudly. All sorts of Mobians were walking or jogging that day. Maria was so joyful; it was one of the most excitable days of her life. Everyone was so different then on the ARK, ofcourse they were animals, but they were more... happy and not so focused on other things. She was so alone on the ARK, nobody hardly listened to her because they were busy. Now that she is here, it makes her feel, nesessary. "Hey Maria, look! It's Sonic!" She said with a hint of happiness. "Who's Sonic?" Was the first words to come from her mind.

"Mr. Sonic! Over here!" She yelled. "Cream, you know I talked to you about that. I know he's far, but still, I don't want you doing that." She lectured. Cream nodded and the world's famous blue hedgehog came right over. Maria was shocked; he was all the way over at the hotdog stand, and now he's right in front of her. "How did he..?" She thought and he said his greetings to Vanilla and Cream. "Mr. Sonic, I want you to meet someone!" Sonic looked towards her and smiled. "Uhmm... Hi. I'm Maria Robotnik, but you can call me Maria..." She was instantly shy and smiled a bit. "Maria... I've heard of that name, anyways, Hi! I'm Sonic!" He did his trademark grin.

Cream got on her tip toes and whispered something into his ear. Vanilla glanced at Cream in wonder and started to get impatient. "Cream? Dear, what are you saying?" Sonic smiled and shook his head. "Aww! But Maria wants to see him!" She said out loud, and Maria started questioning in her head. "Cream, you can tell us. Unless, it's that important." She said calmly and Cream also shook her head. "Cream..." Her mother was getting very nervous and angry. The little rabbit sighed and whispered to her ear," I only said that I wanted to know where Mr. Shadow was..." As she spoke words to her mom, Maria soon grew timid. "Was it about me?" She leaned over to Sonic and asked softly. "Huh? Oh, no. She just wanted to know where S-" Before Sonic finished, Vanilla grew tense and stuck her hand over his mouth.

"Vanilla?" She said obliviously. "I'm trying to not remind Maria of him." She mouthed so only he could read her lips. Sonic nodded and looked towards Maria. "Uhh.. She.. Uhh.. Just wanted to know... Where the bathrrom was! Yeah!" He was quite ashamed of hisself for saying that in fromt of Vanilla like that. Everyone knew that she was a very strict and sensitive mother. "No I di-" Vanilla grew furious and cleaned her throat so Cream could here her. "Okay! Okay... I did!" She put her two hands behind her back and blushed a bit. "Lets go then. I'm sure there's one somewhere.." Mother changed the subject and cooled off. Sonic sighed of relief and smiled at Maria once more. "Maria Robotnik... It can't be! Do they know...?" Sonic asked himself inside his thick head.


	6. Chapter 6

"But, what is so important about world balance?" Sander said confidently as he was dieing to find a seat to plant his butt on. "World balance is everything. It keeps us in order and helps the gravity of our galaxy stay safe. Death has now crossed the line and we need to find out why very soon." The python explained and Sander nodded. "Not to mention, our galaxy got saved a year ago, so we need to keep it that way." The honey- colored fox added. " If we don't figure out why this has occured, our galaxy will freeze up and time would end as we know it." The dark colored rabbit said in shame as he began to think. "How do you know that the time would freeze?"

"Well, according to our space system, and the human world, times are different. Remember when you told me when a kid came back, he was only six months in difference but in his world, he was eighteen? Time has closed up because of the time periods. That's why our galaxy is mixed up. That boy came here, and we can't afford to have another problem." "You're right. If Chris didn't come here, then our space time wouldn't be crazy. I get it now." Tails breifly explained and Sander got confused. "Wait, who's Chris?" "That's beside the point." Saber spoke again.

"I'll tell you later, but guys, this is not good." "Yeah, I think we get that..." The gray wolf said sarcasticly. "Well, we can't just get rid of her! She's living now!" Sander started another conversation and Sage rolled his emerald green eyes. "I never said we would kill her, that wouldn't solve anything." Saber looked towards Sander. "Could this have anything to do with the chaos emeralds?" "I'm not too sure." The rabbit sat in a yellow and green seat and sighed. "You are dismissed." The snake told Tails and Sander. "But were not done discussing!" "I'll call you back later! Dismissed!" He yelled a bit louder. They both turned around and left the area with no good answers..

"Ahhh..." Sander relieved as he sat down in the back seat of the X-Torando. "That's what I'm saying..." Tails said awkwardly. They buckled up and the ship took off full speed back to Mobius. "That wasn't a good talk, now was it?" "I wouldn't say that. We figured out something." "Okay, so who is that Chris boy?" Tails did not reply so he could safe their own lives. "It's too long of a story, I need to get focused on my flying." Sander gave out a breath and lounged in the seat. It didn't take long for them to get back. "Okay, hold on!" He yelled to Sander and he didn't hold on; he held on to dear life. Back and forth; back and forth, he was trying to park it in his shaft.

"Okay, finally!" He said as the airship was on the ground. He pulled a lever to where it went straight into his workshop. "I thought I was going to be sick..." As he covered his mouth, Tails rolled his eyes. "Hopefully Maria is still here." Sander agreed and he opened the door. "Hello? Maria?" Tails shouted out to her, but there was no sign. Vanilla's purse wasn't there either. "I hope she isn't wandering off on her own." Tails picked up his cell-phone and dialed the rabbit's phone number. "Hello?" She actually answered. "Hey, is Maria with you?" He replied and Sander crossed his arms onto his chest. "Yes dear. We're just exploring. You want to come join us?" "I'm not too sure if Sander wants to go though..." The wolf caught his attention and made a puzzled face. "Hold on. Hey, do you want to go on a walk with us?"

He shook his head of course. "I have too much work to do, and I'm going to start looking into our chat with Saber." Tails made a sad face and then took his hand off of the phone. "He's going to be too busy. I'll come though! Where are you?" "Great! We are at Jeff's Warehouse. Cream is just using the lavoratory, so we'll be here waiting for you." Hanging up his phone, Tails opened the door. "Well, I should get going. I guess you need to too." "Yeah... I'll see ya' soon okay?" He gave him a yes signal and Tails headed off. "Wow! It's only 1:00? That's enough time to take her to a lot of places!" He looked at his watch.

" ?" The hedgehogs voice seemed questioned and confused. "Yes?" She turned towards Maria's way. " Who is Shadow...? It's been bugging me ever since I got here..." She had to ask her, and Vanilla thought of some good words to say. "Shadow is not a very happy and friendly hedgehog. Uhmm... He's... Black and red and he's very dim." There it was, the final answer that solves everything. "Thanks..." She remembered him now, he was the one that was gazing at the stars with her. He was the one who was always there for her; besides Gerald. He was the cure for Maria.

She was speechless. All she could think about was her memories. "Why didn't I ever remember him? He was a hedgehog right...? but, why would grandfather create something like him?" She thought and then noticed the yellow fox on the way. "Okay... I'm done..." Cream came out and tugged at her mom's dress. "Okay dear." She said her usual saying, 'dear'. "There's Tails!" She pinted with her finger and smiled. "Chao chao!" Cheese chanted with her. "Hey Cream and Vanilla!" he smiled and petted Cheese on the head. "Hello Tails!" Vanilla shot a reply back to him and he grinned again. "Hey Maria. What's all going on?" Nothing really. We're just looking around... It's really pretty here!" She seemed to like Mobius. Sonic nodded and smiled, taking in the beauty.

People weren't very rude and they smiled when someone walked passed them. he loved it; and that was the final answer. "What are we gonna do now mommy?" The little rabbit was being curious like always and Vanilla shrugged. "If you want to go in a specific area, just tell me." Everywhere you looked, there was a restraunt or a shopping area. Maria questioned everything and of course Vanilla or Tails answered. They went through stores and all sorts of buildings. She even got a blue dress with a white sash going around the middle. Her day was complete. All she wanted to do now, is find Shadow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay dear, have a good night okay? Don't stay up too late!" She said her last words to Maria and carried Cream as she fell asleep. "Okay, thanks Ms. Vanilla!" She waved and then looked to Tails. "Where am I going now?" She captured his attention and he thought. "Well, I'm sure Sander is very busy... You can stay at my house for now on." Maria nodded and followed him back home. "What where you all doing over with the Tag.. Tage..Tagea?" She was confused on how to pronounce the name and Tails snickered and made a facepalm. "The Tageants? Well, me and Sander were just discussing stuff. It's not that important.." She was so desperate to know what is going on. Focused upon Shadow and what they are planning, she was stuck.

"I really want to see Shadow... I just can't take it..." She thought as she sat on the cotton-made couch. "Well, Sander wants me to see him tommorow for discussion. Maybe you can go with Ms. Vanilla or someone." He sighed and sat next to her. "Hey, did you forget to water Cosmo?" She alerted him as he rushed up to seek the glorious red flower. He sighed in relief as it took no harm. Gently, he drizzled water over the flower and smiled. "Thank you so much! I almost forgot!" "No problem!" She grinned and then yawned. She couldn't help the fact that Tails once had a girlfriend. She was so curious, the words ' did you kiss her' slipped out.

"No. But, we almost did. I caught myself though. That was a year ago, and I still can't let it go. " "Don't ever be stressful enough to were you would kill over another's death. You both were probably in love, but that doesn't change the fact that you and her aren't together. She still with you." All the thoughtful and intellagant words made Tails smile. He never thought of it that way. When she passed away, all he could think of is losing and her never coming back. "Thanks for that. You have a great mind." She layed down on the couch and made a 'mhmm' sound as she looked at the ceiling.

"Well, I think I'm going to hit the sack. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" Maria slightly nodded and looked outside from the corner of her eyes. She longed to go find Shadow. "Hopefully tommorow, I can finally meet Shadow again. What if he dosen't believe it's me? What if he just thinks it is a silly trick?" She thought of a lot of senarios to match up. She couldn't let it go. Her eye lids suddenly got heavy and started to fall upon her cheeks. She had fallen asleep. No sounds or crumbles of thunder scared her. She was just that tired.

The next morning, she instantly got up. She was too excited. She could barely wait to see Shadow. Her tail started to sway back in forth as she looked outside the window. Tails was still snoring, as usual. She opened the door silently and closed it with a 'click'. She knew it wasn't a good idea to explore without anyone, but she didn't care. She crossed every store, street, and home with no damage or caution. She didn't find Shadow, but she would not give up. She saw a pink hedgehog with Sonic. She was puzzled, so she went over to him. "Hello Sonic!" She said as he smiled with delight. "Oh, hi Maria! Good morning!" "hey, who is this?" Amy said as she wipped off dust off her usuall red and white dress.

"This is Maria. She was the girl from the ARK that died." Amy froze. She knew no one could come back to life. She was a human, and now a hedgehog. "No way. Isn't she the girl that Shadow is depressed about?" She responded and he nodded his head. "Wait, Shadow is depressed... Because of me?" Things were getting stranger as days gone by. She has gotten some answers, but now this is a key. "Well, when you died, Shadow was sent to earth. Correct?" Maria nodded and listened. "Well, one of your relatives, Dr. Eggman, found him and used him. Whenever he stopped paying attention to Eggman, he began to speak to us a little more. He talked about you and your tragedy. He could never let it go. He must of really missed you." Amy drank some water form her terribly dry mouth. Maria was shocked and puzzled.

"Do you have any idea where he is right now? I really need to speak to him." Amy knew, because she just saw him at the park." He's at the Mobian Park. It's just straight ahead." She said her thanks and started to walk to the park. Her heart was beating suddenly fast. She would hope to make him believe her. "You are now entering Mobian Park." The sign read as she started to look around. She was a bit too excited. "Now, where is he...?" She said in a soft, low voice. As she stopped, she gasped. She saw an ebony and crimson hedgehog sitting on a wooden bench.

She didn't want to tear up, so she held them back as best as she could. Walking over to the small bench, she smiled with delight. The hedgehog looked towards her direction and sighed as he thought of why she is coming towards him. She came to a stop, her standing right in front of him. She was so scared to talk to him. She didn't know what to say. They both just sat there saying no words. He stared at her sparkling yellow hair and her brilliant blue eyes. "S-Shadow...?" She sat down next to him and he was confused. "Y-you probably won't believe me... But, I have missed you so much. After all of this time I thought I was... Dead." She sounded like an idiot with all of the studdering and he glanced at her and made a questioning face.

"Please believe me... I don't want you to think that I'm not her. My name is... Maria Robotnik, but you can call me Maria." She took a large breath and tears started to fill her eyes again. A torrent of confusion rushed up his spine. He didn't believe it, but at the same time, he did. She was frightened to as he was not speaking. "I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in forever." a tear traveled down her cheek. Shadow was still in shock, to were he couldn't talk. "She couldn't be alive... She is dead. Sonic is probably up to this... Or possibly, Eggman." He thought as he looked towards Maria. He noticed that she was crying, and shaking.

"It's okay if you don't believe me... But, I just wanted to see you for the first time in a long while." She shook with frightening breaths. No words where coming out of his motuh, for he did not change ever since. " Eggman sent you here, didn't he?" The black hedgehog knew that that question was stupid, but he said it anyway. "Who is Eggman anyway? Amy said he was one of my relatives..." She finally heard his low voice. She remembered it. She couldn't hide the fact that she is next to him. "This is not funny. Sonic put you up to this then." "I don't know what you're talking about... I'm so confused.." She looked towards him and her face started to become blue. "Then how do you know my name?" He said coldly as she stiffened. "I remembered it. My grandfather said your name was Shadow. I also remember everything we did..." He began to have butterflies in his stomach. Nobody knew what Maria and Shadow did on the ARK. "I h-hope you remember... That we stared at the stars..." It hit him. She could just be the Maria that he once knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria Knew that he had a soul of a true hero. But, he obviously holds it in the very bottom of his heart. He had said a very small portion of words, and she actually wanted him to talk. "You don't believe me... Do you? Well... It's hard for me to think that because I just... I guess I'm talking to myself..." She believed she was talking to only a wall, were it only said nothing."Prove it." The words that escaped out of his mouth. His posture leaned back and he lounged on the hardened bench. "You said one day Grandfather and I can finally visit Earth someday. You promised me that, remember? Grandfather never could get me to it. I had a rare case of NIDS. We were too late..."

Shadow was still a bit unsure to her words. Nobody ever knew that they had some discussions over things like this. He turned his head and looked at her. He examined her deep sea eyes and thought,"Those eyes... I remember them..." Maria was questioned. She found it pretty awkward that he was just staring at her saying nothing. "Uhhh..." A very small blush began to appear. She was a little uncomfortable. He turned his head back and sighed. He knew better not to get close to her or even hug her. Until he knew it was actually her, he was alert. "Are you okay?" She was getting worried and he nodded barely to were she could hardly see what he was doing.

The poor girl wanted to hug Shadow so much. She was dying to. She took her hand and placed it gently on his shoulder. He jumped and stared at her directly. "Well, if you don't remember me... At least I remember you..." She said silently and Shadow thought. "What crazy girl would come to me and say all of this? Maria, she had innocence and she was very kind. She worried way too much..." She took her hand of of him and her face turned sad again. "I'm sorry... For bothering you... I'll go." She gently lifted up her body until he grabbed her arm. "Uh..?" She blushed again and confusion floated her mind. He stood up and let go of her arm. He apologized gently and she was shocked. He wrapped her into a hug.

He would never do this. In fact, he never did. It made him feel different and not himself. Maria wrapped her arms around him and a tear streaked down her face. Shadow had a soft side, but he never showed it. She didn't want to let go, and neither did he. "I missed you..." She said again as he stroked her soft blonde hair. She blushed a little more by the second. Tears were flowing through her eyes and became embarrassed. He embraced her tightly and a tear was forming. "You don't say sorry... I do." He whispered into her ear and she looked at him. She smiled a little and he stared at her. He ended the embrace and very suddenly had a faint smile appear on his face.

"Sonic! Sonic! Have you seen Maria?" The fox panicked as he took a thousand breaths. "Yes... Why?" "Tell me where she is!" he exclaimed and Sonic pointed to Mobian Park. Tails rushed to the park and scanned it while he was flying. He spotted two hedgehogs standing together. He sped down to their level and landed in front of her. "What the? Tails, you can fly?" She was astonished and he looked towards Shadow, then Maria. "Why didn't you tell me... You were going here?" He almost ran out of breath and settled down. "I am old enough to travel around here... I'm not five..." She became shy and Tails looked to Shadow. "What were you two doing?" He blushed slightly and shook his head. "None of your business fox." He turned his attention back to Maria. "Still, at least tell me were you are going! I thought you were captured!"

Ashamed of herself, she hanged her head low. "Sorry..." She started to walk back to Tails' house and Shadow reached out for her. "Wait.. Don't go." Tails watched as Shadow did this. He has never done anything like this. This surprised Tails. He grabbed her arm the second time in a day and she turned to the black hedgehog. "I have to anyways..." She looked him in the eyes and he frowned. "Maria, It's been forever since we have met. I can't just leave you. I am going to protect you..." Tails' mouth dropped open to the ground. He hasn't said a full sentence ever since he was in his presence. "You're right..." He removed his hand and looked at her. "Uhmm... Shadow...?" Tails interrupted there moment and Maria paused. "If you ever tell this to that faker, you're dead." He didn't let Tails finish. He had always hated when he did that."That's not very nice." She muttered out of her mouth and he gazed at her.

"Yeah Shadow..." He started to get smart with Shadow and Maria was getting nervous. "N-now guys, stop! Shadow please..." She pleaded to him and he sighed to were Tails could hear him. "Tails, I'll see you later, okay? I'm going to go look around some more." The honey colored fox nodded. "Just be safe and stay around here, I get worried easily." He started to propel his tails and headed off. Shadow glanced at her and an awkward silence appeared. She neither knew what to say or where to go. She started to walk and he followed. "Do you want me to come along?" He asked her and she nodded her head. Being very cautious, the male hedgehog was walking behind right beside her. "Hey, can I ask you something...?" She grasped his attention and nodded. "Where you... Depressed when I died?"

He stopped and thought,"How could she think of something like that. I can't just say that I was, she would get too worried about me." "Not exactly. I was definitely sad, but not too depressed." She was puzzled. "Then why did Amy say you were?" He froze and suddenly got a little angry. "Like I said, I wasn't too depressed." "You're lying to me, aren't you...?" Shadow started to sweat. He knew if he made her sad, then that would be all for now. "I cried every once in a while. You don't know how hard it was." He started to walk more and she caught up with him. She didn't say a word after his mouth had spoken. Her stomach made a swish noise and she stopped. "Shadow, can we go eat somewhere?"

He looked back to her and nodded. "Where to?" She shrugged which didn't help him one bit. "I can just go back to Tails' house..." Shadow knew that she wanted him to stay with her. "I don't think you'll like what he's got. I got an idea. Follow me." He signaled to her and so she did. He stopped t a restaurant called 'Italian Pasta'. "What's this place?" Shadow opened the door without answering. She gasped at the fanciness of the restaurant. Their were talented paintings on the walls and music playing that sounded across the room. "It's Italian. Trust me, you will like this." He said as he went to the counter. "How may I help you two?" A Green chameleon greeted them as he was writing down stuff.

"A table for two." The black hedgehog insisted and he nodded. "Follow me!" Maria walked towards the table and Shadow sat. She did the same and the chameleon gave out the menus. "I'm Rick and I will be serving you today. Would you like any drinks?" He got out his notepad and had his red-gel pen ready. "Water." They both said at the same time. Maria looked to Shadow and giggled. "Okay, I'll be here as soon as I can." He walked off and Shadow looked at Maria's eyes once more. He couldn't stand how they were. The deepness and the way it looks like they're staring right through him. Shadow couldn't understand anything he was doing for this girl. He has a great feeling that it is possibly his real Maria. This wasn't like his attitude. "Shadow...? Are you okay?" She snapped him back into focus and nodded.

"My bad. Sorry." He looked away and observed the other people and the outside. He began to tap one of his fingers. She started to sweat, with nothing to say. As she watched his finger she thought,"He's exactly the way I remember him... I just wish he would talk." She got impatient and started to speak. "So, thanks for taking me here." Shadow glanced at her and nodded. "No problem." Rick came back with two refreshing beverages. "Here you are." He placed them next to their napkins. "Have you decided on food yet?" Shadow shook his head. "Alright, just call me when you're ready." He left the table once more. He opened the menu and looked at all the Italian deserts, meals, and platters. Maria was shocked in surprise as she looked through the foods. "What's spaghetti?" She questioned. "It's a plate full of noodles and then they spread sauce on them."

"Grandfather baked this all the time! Remember?" She said in delight. He did remember that. It was in a flashback... A long time ago...

"Grandfather, what is that amazing smell?" Maria sniffed the scent and a sigh of wonderfulness escaped her mouth. "It's the smell of spaghetti! I hope you will like it. I'm not too sure if Shadow will like it." The girl walked over to watch him. He spread some red, clumpy pasta on the long thin noodles. "It looks great Grandfather! I never knew you were a excellent cook!" Gerald smiled and scratched the back of his bald shiny head. "Thank you dear." He seasoned the pasta and called out for Shadow. The hedgehog came to the kitchen fast. "Yes doctor?" He said in command. "Dinner is ready." He brought the steaming tray to the steel table and Maria sat down.

The girl was very eager to have this in her mouth. Shadow on the other hand, wasn't so sure about it. "Shadow, you'll like it. Maria looks like she's drooling. You have got to try my cooking at least." Gerald did have a point there. It was his first time to actually cook. He sat down slowly and Gerald both gave them half a plate. The hot scent filled Shadow's wet nose and he breathed it in. Maria took her metal fork and sampled the spaghetti. Joy filled her mouth as she seemed to not like it, but love it. Shadow picked up is fork and put the noodles on the utensil. He tasted it and he started to drool with no emotion. "Hahaha! You do seem to like it!" He laughed and Shadow started to eat more.

"You have amazing memory." He said as he also wanted the spaghetti. Maria smiled and he has decided. It was Maria Robotnik.


	9. Chapter 9

"What does this all mean? What's time got to do with this?" Sander said questionably as he placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. "The chaos emeralds help keep time in place. Chris came because of the emeralds. This had to happen when Maria popped up here." The fox replied as he sighed impatiently. The gray wolf started sketching on a blank piece of paper and thought. Why would have this occurred? How could she have possibly have came back from the dead? Was this an ordinary thing with humans? He had no solution to anything.

"Well, Maria has now reunited with Shadow. I don't think you need to watch over her. He's a pretty strong guy.." Tails spoke and he looked to Tails. "What, I'm not strong? I'm not like him? I can't protect other people?" He started to raise his voice, every time he talked. "I never said that. Calm down... Maria hasn't seen him in... well, a long time. She needs to stick with him. Besides, Shadow will be clingy to her for quite some time because of her being here now." Tails was right, Sander was acting foolish. He had no idea why he wanted to be the bigger guy. He always did. Every time someone wanted to talk about someone who is amazing, he always wanted it to be him.

Nobody recognized him. Not even Saber cares about him. He moved for a good reason. To stay away from him. He got crazy and Saber moved on. It was his deepest secret; to one day be the man that everyone talked about. He let go of his pencil and walked up stairs. "Hey, Sander, where are you going?" Tails walked to the bottom of the stairs and cocked his head. "I'm going to go get some fresh air." Tails walked up stairs as well and watched him leave. He shut the door and the noise faded.

Tails hated to be alone. He couldn't stand it. The quietness made him shiver and he went to the kitchen counter. He got his water pail and squirted some water over the gorgeous red flower. He sighed and sat near the table. He had nobody to go to. Sonic was with Amy and Shadow was with Maria. He knew that Rouge was at the bar, so he didn't hesitate. Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald. He was alone. Without Cosmo, he was nothing. He started to tap his finger on the wooden table.

The two hedgehogs stepped out of the building and she sighed. "Thank you." She spoke politely as he nodded. He started to walk and she followed. "So, this is Earth?" She asked as he closed his eyes. "No, but it's close. If you noticed, everyone around you is an animal. You are apparently now one too. On Earth, there are humans just like you. "They look just like me...?" She made a weird face and he shook his head. "No, but they have the same features as you used to. There is still grass, flowers, trees, and others there." Maria nodded and continued to walk. "It's hard to believe that you went to Earth." She smiled at him and he held his straight face.

He barely ever smiled. He knew if he kept staying with her, he would change forever. She is full of happiness and he is full with despair. She was as bright as the sunlight, and he was as dark as night. She had a fine spirit. He knew that too. The walk stayed silent and no words escaped neither lips. Maria started to kick pebbles on the sidewalk. Shadow looked around and felt an awkward sense. He looked down at Maria and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Hmm?" her throat spoke out and he looked away. A strange feeling rushed up his spine and he stopped. Maria walked a bit further and turned around. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." It started to fade away and he regained focus. He had no clue what has came over him. He became cautious and looked around. "Are you sure...?" She walked over to him. "Come on, lets keep going." He had a feeling hat something was not right. It was rather him or someone lurking around the two hedgehogs.

Sunset came and Maria smiled. She couldn't stand the beauty of the warm colors shining around the sun. She sat on the thick green grass and sighed. "Sit down." She looked up at him and he actually sat. Wind blew passed her hair and she glanced at Shadow. He did the same and he looked at her eyes once more. He could never get enough of it. It glowed as the sunset hit her eyes. Shadow looked back and let his quills fly in the wind. She picked up a white wild flower and smelled it. The fume traveled into her nose and lifted her happiness higher. Her alone with Shadow made her even happier. He was the person that listened to her all the time. She thought she was talking to herself on the ARK, but he was listening the whole time.

Their backs both gave out and they let their whole bodies spread out on the grass. Maria and Shadow stared at each other at the same time. She giggled as they did the exact thing twice. A small smile came upon Shadow and he caught himself. He turned his head and looked up into the faded black sky. "I like your smile though. You don't have to be ashamed to smile around me." She whispered and his ear twitched. "I know. I choose not to." The sunset started to slip away and fade into night. She started to lay on her side and swayed a little closer to Shadow. The sense of warmness came upon him. She laid next to him. She tried her best to not make him angry or confused. "Thanks for everything." She broke the silence and the hedgehog started to drift off as she felt his warmth of his body transfer to her.

He didn't mind her this close to him, but he felt the strange sense come back. He squeezed his eyes and opened them. "What is this feeling? Why am I feeling like someone or something is around me? Or, is it just me...? I don't like it." He thought and looked over to Maria. Her eyes were shut, but not fully asleep. She breathed a little heavy, which worried him. He turned on his left side feeling the grass brush on his body. Their bodies came close and her eyes shot open. She started to turn a bright red. As for Shadow, he wasn't bothered by this. "You're so warm..." She mumbled. After her words, his cheeks turned a little pink. "Where do you live at?" "Tails' house..." She was too lazy and tired to get up or move. He sat up and stretched his arms underneath her body. "Uh..?" She looked at the ground as she was being carried bridal style.

Her blue eyes looked upon his and she became puzzled. "What are you doing..?" Her voice curved as she was exhausted. "Taking you over to Tails' home." He replied as he started to walk away from the gigantic field. He held his grip onto her and the city lights blinked on. Maria saw clearly and her eyes grew half-closed. It seemed every time he was close to her, he had a sense. It started up again and he tried to ignore it. "I'm so tired..." She slowly looked up with her sleepy eyes. He came to the doorstep of Tails' house and opened the door. "Knock much Shad?" The fox said from the other side of the house. "She's tired." He said coldly. "So..." He looked down at Maria and felt her breathe on him. "I think she's asleep, not too sure." He stepped in further and shut the door.

"She doesn't look too good." Tails looked at her as she looked pale. They both sighed and he laid her down on the couch and walked over to the nearest chair. "You can't keep her here forever. She looks old enough to get her own house." He glared over to the fox and he closed his eyes. "Well, I know that. She got here like three days ago. She needs more time to settle." Tails took a bite of an apple. "I hope she isn't too sick." He added and Shadow agreed. "Well, with all of her odd breathing, I think I should be watching over her." They both stared at her as she looked miserable. "I'll go then. If she is puking or any other things are strange, tell me." He got out of the chair and walked out the door. "Okay..." He said as he looked to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Maria's eyes shot open as she heard a loud crash. She rushed to the window next to the velvet door and panicked. She yelped as she ran to Tails' room. "Tails! Tails! something has gone wrong!" she banged on the door. He opened it quickly as his eyes were blood red from the exhaustion. "What is it?" he said as Maria looked back to the window. Her eyes filled with tears as Tails gasped. He swung the door open as the owner of a vehicle stepped out of his car. "What happened?" He said as the three of them stood there with blood shocking fear.

Blood streamed out from under the van. Tails grabbed the unknown person's hand and everything went silent. Maria went down to her knees as she saw the horrid image. The two tailed fox gasped once more. The green chameleon looked to the fallen animal and the blonde girl. "I've seen her before..." He thought as he looked towards the gray wolf. In front of the three animals, lay Sander. "Sander! Are you okay? What happened?" Tails exclaimed as pressure came upon their hearts. He opened his brown eyes and coughed. "Nothing." He whispered as tears fled through Maria's eyes. "We need to get you to the hospital now!" He picked him up with a surprising strength. "Oh my.. Oh my gosh..." She said under her breath as she saw claret blood drip everywhere. "Oh my goodness! Sir, I am so..." He said as he covered his mouth. Tails ran with dignity as Sander awaited for help. Maria got up from her legs and ran with Tails. Rick, the waiter from the Italian restaurant, stood there blank and washed up.

He never meant to run over him like that. He never did harm anyone like that. "What have I done...?" He whispered to himself as he looked down at the blood along the sidewalk. His eyes stared at the ground with fear and hate. Tails panted as he did not stop running. Maria couldn't catch up to him. "Tails! Wait!" She yelled as he kept running. "I can't stop, he needs help!" he said as he went off to a corner. She sighed and started to cough loudly. The coldness of the night strangled her throat. She gasped for air and could barely breathe. She went back to the ground and panted. Her pale face was frozen and her hands were ice. "It's.. so cold.." She started to shiver as she wanted to catch up with Tails and Sander. She was worried about both her health and the health of Sander.

Wind made her hair dance as she started to cough heavy. "Tails..." She thought as she tried to get up. She shook as she started to move her legs. She forgot she was sick. The lack of coughing made her choke. "Why did it all happen right now?" She said as a tear appeared on her face again. She neither knew where she was or when she would get back.

The warmness of the air in the building wrapped around Tails as he went to the immediate care. "Oh my, what happened here?" The office clerk was surprised as she saw blood all around the wolf. "He got ran over! He needs help now!" He said as tears ran down his face. "Okay. Dr. Hartford, there is a patient out here! We're going to need some clean up assistance!" She yelled across the office and a white bird came out with a lab coat. "Woah.. Yeah.. Clean up crew!" He said as he brought out a stretcher. Sander's eyes could barely open as he was drifting off. "Stay awake okay?" Tails shook as he was still crying. he couldn't take another death from a friend. It would leave another scar on him. One was enough.

Seeing his friend damaged and on the edge of dieing scared him. He sat down and ran his hands through his upper legs multiple times. "Can you stay awake for us? Sir?" The office clerk repeated once more. Sander's eyes drifted off as his eyes closed. She gasped as the doctor sighed. "Don't worry, he's just in a pass out state." He walked in Room 145 and placed him on a white, soft bed. He took a piece of cloth and wiped some of the blood off of the bed and his body. "This might take longer to help him repair than I thought.. Sandy, you can go back to the front." She nodded and stepped out the door. Tails' head jerked up as he saw her. "He passed out, but don't worry, it wasn't too serious. Just, keep calm okay?" He nodded and sat back in the chair,relieved.

Maria struggled as she was awaiting to see the house. She hoped that help came to Sander soon. She coughed repetitive times as she covered her mouth. She started to sniff as well. Her legs were frozen solid. She wrapped her arms around her waist and breathed heavy. She started to loose energy all around her body. As she was blurring out, she saw a green figure racing towards her. She fell to the ground and passed out in a instant. Rick ran up to her and shook her. "Hey! Hey! Are you okay? Hey!" He hollered as she didn't respond. "Oh no... Why am I the bad guy?" He thought as he felt her pulse. "Good. She's not dead." He didn't want to scare her or harm her, so he gently picked her up. "I wonder if she has somewhere to live... Wait, she did come out of that fox's home..." He thought once more as he headed back. He already harmed Sander, so why was this happening to him? This came to mind multiple times.

The young fox forgot to shut his door. Rick came to the opened door and came in, looking for someone else in the house. "Hello? Anyone here?" He looked around a little as propped her up on a couch. He sighed and looked towards her. "Where is that one guy I saw with her at the restaurant?" He said to himself. As he thought it was in the middle of the night, he shouldn't go looking for him. He went out the door and shut it. He got into his olive green van and started the engine. The car headed for the hospital. It strained to a high speed and turned left. He parked the car and went to immediate care to see if the fox was there. Pick pushed the door open and saw Tails sitting in a chair. "Hey! There you are. Is he in bad shape?"

Tails nodded and said nothing. The awkward silence appeared so he thought about the blonde hedgehog. "The girl that came out of your house... I saw her passed out in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked very sick so I took her back to your house." Tails' eyes opened as he stared at the chameleon. "Thank you. By the way, what caused you to run over Sander like that?" He hissed a little as Rick started to sweat. "I was driving and he suddenly walks on the road and if I hit my breaks that hard, then it could cause my car to flip over." Tails knew why. He was drunk. He wouldn't of done that because he has a job to do. "I'll talk to him. Wait, did Maria just pass out for no good reason?" Rick changed positions in the ivory colored chair and shook his head. "She did feel cold and you can't be outside while your sick and it's cold."


	11. Chapter 11

Tails was waiting three hours in the exact same chair half asleep. His feet were stiff and his eyes were blood shot. Rick didn't bother to step out of the hospital, for he was also worried about the drunken wolf. He paced back in forth in front of the office and never stopped. As time flew by, Tails body position switched rapidly. There were no reports from the doctor about the poor animal. He was tensed up and afraid of what the Tageants would say about this. If he is injured that bad, it could lead to only Tails showing up to the meetings and only him. Tails always had a fear of staying there by himself. Saying something bad and un-needed is not such a good idea so that's why Sander always came with him. The twin tailed fox couldn't bear to see Sander not with him. It's just loosing another friend. A tear came upon his eyes and he snapped back into the world when he saw the doctor from the corner of his pupil. "He is fine."

A torrent of multiple sniffs and coughs sounded across the whole house. She woke up and started to choke. Maria ran to the sink and cupped her hands around the water and brought it to her mouth. She gasped up air and sighed in relief. She missed Shadow already. She wanted him next to her to hold her and comfort her. "Where could he be..?" She thought as she sat back down. A knock came from the door and she didn't bother to answer because of the probability of it being Shadow was uncertain. It knocked once more, a tad bit louder. She got tense and started to shake in fear. "Maria, are you awake?" A low voiced person spoke. Her ears perked up and her eyes looked up. It knocked once more. She got up with excitement and opened the door. She chocked on her cough as she saw the black hedgehog sigh with relief. She gained focus and made a small smile. "I was worried, so I came. Are you feeling any better or worse?"

"Worse... I keep-" she was interrupted again by her throat coughing. He began to get concerned about her staying here alone. "Calm down, here, sit down. I'll get you some water." as she did what he commanded, he went to the sink. "He actually came..." she thought and she smiled a little more than last time. He brought the glass of water and sat next to her. She drank most of the water in seconds. He wasn't surprised, she was probably getting dehydrated. "Thanks for being here. I appreciate it." She said softly as she cuddled up next to him. He didn't care; they did this all the time on the ARK. She ran her hand through his white chest fur and he looked at her. She looked back and blushed. She took her hand off of his chest and looked the other way. "Sorry." She whispered.

He took his hand and felt her head. It felt warm and she sniffed. "You feel warm. I guess you need medicine, don't you?" She nodded and looked down. She felt like she wanted him to hold her hand. She loved moments when they are alone and silence. She cuddled up to him some more and relaxed. His hand reached out and he started to stroke her hair, piece by piece. The softness of her hair dazzled him. He never knew why, he just loved it. Her heart started to beat a little faster. She looked up at him. As Shadow realized it, they were close. For once, he blushed a soft pink. She was scared to if he heard her heart beating this fast. Shadow would never think of kissing her, but he could see in her eyes that she wanted him to. She closed her eye lids and let her cheeks change to a dark red. Their lips were so close to touching, he could feel them. The door started to open and Tails showed up.

Maria grew cherry red and pushed his face away from her. She covered her mouth and coughed. Shadow got up and turned a dark pink. "What...?" He came in and looked at Shadow. Sander came from behind Tails in casts and bandages. "Oh my gosh! Sander you're okay! I was worried sick!" She came up to him and smiled happily. Tails stood at the door opening and looked to Shadow. "What are you doing here and what were you two doing?" Shadow didn't say a word as he was ashamed for being off track and not himself. "Yeah, hedgehog. I didn't expect you to already be up on Maria." He chimed in and Shadow looked towards the wolf. "Shadow, he didn't mean that-" "Of course I meant it! You just don't see a girl again and two days later start kissing on her." Tails started to go to the kitchen and offer some food. "No thanks. I'm okay." Maria said and looked back at Shadow. He glanced at her and closed his eyes.

"So, Sander, why did you go out on the street? Were you not paying attention or were you drunk?" Tails was reminded of how he got so beat up that easily. "I don't remember." He looked at Shadow and frowned. "Yes you do; you have to. There has to be a reason." Sander shook his head and crossed his arms. Maria started to shutter and knelt to the ground with her usual cough- attacks. Shadow could tell she has gotten worse. "I don't want her to be left alone anymore. If I have to, I'll talk her over to my house where she is safe and with me." Sander snickered as Shadow gave Sander a death glare. All the attention came upon him. "What's so funny?" Tails questioned and the grey animal gave a grin to Shadow. "So, let me get this straight. First, you two met. Then you come over when we aren't here. You kiss up on her while we are out. I don't think she should come with you while you're trying to have a relationship with her." Maria looked up at Sander and made a confused face.

Shadow just happened to make another mistake. He punched him in the face and knocked out a tooth. Tails jumped in fright and pushed Shadow back. "What the heck? Why would you hit an injured person? He surely didn't mean it! I think you need to just calm down and-" "Shut up. I'm tired of his sick mouth jabbering about just one time I got close to her! I don't care if he was hurt." His voice accelerated and Tails made a straight face. "Listen to yourself. Quit all of this non-sense! If you want Maria to be in your protection, then do it. He was just joking like always. This is pitiful." Sander rubbed his cheek and whipped away some blood from his mouth. Shadow sighed and took one final gaze at the injured animal. Maria sniffed and got back up. She looked towards the boys and shook her head. "I don't want you guys to mad over each other. I'm getting tired of it… This is not my home that I knew. What I knew was quiet and peaceful. Sure, there were some explosions in the testing lab. But, there was no fighting." She sniffed some more and looked to Shadow. "*cough* Remember?" He nodded and looked down to his red and black shoes.

"I guess we should go then." Shadow changed the subject and Sander glanced at Maria. "I guess." "But, you can't go outside now, you're too sick. I'll use chaos control." She cocked her head to the side, wondering what that is. "Just come on. I'll explain later." Shadow grabbed the green emerald and it started to glisten. Maria panicked as her stomach turned. "Ahhh!" She screeched in pain and Shadow put the emerald down. "What? What's wrong?" He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. Tails shuttered in fright as he walked over to Maria. "I don't k-know! Ah... I'm not doing to great right now!" she grunted as Shadow had no clue to what could possibly have just occurred. "Wait, Tails come here a sec!" Sander demanded. He switched over to him and Sander whispered," You know when we said it might have something to do with the emeralds?" "Yeah.." He whispered back and Sander sighed. "Well, when Shadow pulled out the emerald, she suddenly reacted." Tails had no idea to where he was going to and he whispered in his ear again. "One day you told me that when two emeralds first meet up to each other, they go out of whack. Look what Maria just felt… Could she possibly be…? A chaos emerald?" Tails gasped as to why he could have come up with such an idea. He had a point though.


	12. Chapter 12

"How could you possibly think that?" Tails whispered again. "Easy. We find all the chaos emeralds and see which one is missing." Tails thought and then objected. "No, there is no way a person could be a Chaos emerald. Enough said." Tails looked back to Maria and shivered. "But, she is acting strange. She's sick and she just shuttered in pain. That is saying something." The fox added and looked to Shadow. "Well, what are we going to do? She can't go outside because she's sick." "I-I have no clue." the male hedgehog said and Maria got up. "I want to go with Shadow, Tails..." She said and blushed a little. "Well, she decided. I'll take her with me and make sure she's warm on the way." He said and grabbed her arm. "Okay. I'll see you later. Feel better!" Tails said and they shut the door. "I don't know about you, but I don't like Maria staying the night with that hedgehog."

"Why? I've known him for over a year. He wouldn't do anything to her. Are you jealous?" Sander gasped and shook his head for a moment. "No. I just have a bad feeling." Tails hummed 'mmhmm' and walked to the couch."But, I'm serious about this chaos emerald theory. We should do that for proof. Not to mention, the Tageants would love to here this." "No, don't tell them. It's better they don't know how she got here. It's none of their concern." Sander stood in wonder and gave him a look. "They would kill us if we didn't feed them the news. You know that." Tails nodded and ran his white glove through his three hairs. "We'll have to decide then."

Maria coughed as she burrowed her head in his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm trying my best to keep you warm." Shadow carried her with no strength, for she was skinny. She sniffed multiple times as he was worried sick of her. "Are we almost there?" "Yeah." The wind was horrid and the weather was frightening. Although, it was winter. It hasn't snowed yet, which Maria has not seen. "Shadow, do you believe I am back?" She started another conversation to entertain herself. "No, I can't. But, I am glad." She smiled and looked back at all the houses along the sidewalk. "This world is strange.." Shadow nodded and kept walking. "There are strange people also that you shouldn't talk to. " " I know.. " Shadow came to his door and opened it. He locked it behind him and sat her down. "I don't have a couch, and you're probably worn out. Here's the deal; you can sleep in my bed, but that's it."

Maria nodded and then thought of something. "Shadow, do you have a shower?" "Yes, towel's are in the bathroom closet." He said and went into his room. She coughed once more and came into the bathroom. It wasn't a fancy house, but she wouldn't stay for long. She took off her clothes and hopped into the shower. "How could I let her sleep in my bed?" he questioned himself and sat onto the bed. He facepalmed and put his hands behind his head. He always tossed and turned while he slept. He was afraid he would suffocate her or even worse; find himself ontop of her when he woke up. He shook his head and started to drift off. After a few moments, he heard a crash. "Oww!" she yelled and Shadow came and knocked on the door. "Are you okay?" He heard coughing and she sniffed. "I can't move my leg!"

"Do you have a towel on?" "No. I can't reach it!" She groaned and he closed his eyes. "My eyes are closed. Now, were are you?" "In the shower." Water was still pooring and he started to move a little and grabbed ahold of the handle. The water stopped and he touched her shoulder. He took the towel and threw it near the shower, which Maria caught it. She wrapped it around her and he still had his eyes tightly shut. "Okay, my towel is on.. I think my leg is just numb, but I still can't move it.." She groaned more and he opened his eyes. Shadow grabbed Maria's arm and tried to bring her onto her feet. She limped and her blush grew severly. "I don't know if I can even make it to the room, but I'll try.." She started to walk and she slipped, but then caught herself, one hand covering herself with the black fleece towel, one to the ground.

"Okay, hold on." He picked her up once more and took her to his room. "Sorry you have to see me like this..." She blushed and closed her eyes, sniffing again. He had no reply and he went to the bathroom to get her clothes. He set them next to her and went out to the room, with no words. "I'm stupid, pathetic." Shadow thought and sighed, irritated. Minutes passed and Maria opened the door. "No word about this. Ever." He said and she nodded. "Well, I can sleep on the ground, if you don't feel comfortable with me sleeping in your bed.." "No, it's fine. I don't want you to sleep on that nasty floor." "O-Okay..." She went back in the room and sat on the bed. "You should get to bed." "What about you?" She asked and he came to her. " I stay up pretty late. Just go to sleep and I'll meet up with you in a sec." She nodded and got under the cover, warming up.

"How could I be so stupid to go into the bathroom? Why did I even let her come...?" He kept on questioning himself and he sat down. "She's my friend... Only my friend."

An hour passed and he felt drowsy. He walked into the room quietly and she was sound asleep. The pitch black room was silent, with no snoring. He slowly got under the fluffy black blanket and turned towards Maria, staring at her. He don't know why he stares at her, but he just did. She coughed and her eyes slightly opened. "Mhhmm...?" Shadow shushed her and took her bangs and put it behind her ears. She smiled and whispered," I'm so glad you're here.." She drifted off and he didn't react. He turned over and put his hand over his heart. It thumped as fast as a cheetah could run. "This feeling.." He thought and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

The glaring sunshine showed through the transparent ebony curtains, which disturbed Maria in her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened and the brightness hit her pupils. Her hand covered her face and turned away from the sunlight. Then, she noticed Shadow was snoring up a storm, his hand lying on her leg. Maria panicked and moved her leg away from his hand, with red appearing on her cheeks.  
She started to scan the room. The brown chipped walls and his nightstand. Then, lying on top of the dresser, was a manilla file. Gaining curiosity, she reached for the folder next to her and grabbed it. The hedgehog opened it and revealed tons on documents, and a photo.  
She covered her mouth in surprise. She was neither sad or happy, just shocked. There, stood a familiar old scientist and a young human girl under his arm. The girl was happy. It was none other than Dr. Gerald Robotnik and Maria, before the tragedy occurred.  
"Shadow kept this?" She thought and then tears formed in her eyes. Gerald, her beloved grandfather who created the ultimate life form, Shadow The Hedgehog. She loved to see the relative who took care of her, but it was heart aching. She carefully laid the picture on the bed and looked at the huge stack of files. It had millions of data and graphs on each sheet. Some were on Gerald, some were on the tragedy of the ARK incident. It had a G.U.N symbol on all of the papers. "It's none of my concern, I'll just leave it for now.." She proceeded to put the white fleeces into the file and sat it on the marble surface where she found it.  
She laid back down on the mattress and sighed. Shadow was still obnoxiously snoring, which meant Maria couldn't go back to sleep for a while. She gave up after a few minutes and hopped out of bed. Then, she left the room with no sound, leaving the the male hedgehog at rest. The house was bitter cold. Her arms hugged her body and shivered. The window caught Maria's attention and she looked out. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped. The door swung open with her hand and it seemed to her the world of plain streets and dead grass was now covered with a mysterious white blanket. Tiny particles of frost landed on her muzzle and she jumped in excitement. It was freezing, but she couldn't miss this. The hedgehog knelt to the ground and felt the soft substance. She had never seen or heard of snow, so she was in wonder.  
It was flaky and soft. It weigh as much as a feather, or even less. Her hands formed into a bowl shape and picked up some of the snow. "This is amazing!" She said to herself and looked around at everyone else frolicking in the snow. Little children having a snowball war, making snow angels, and building sculptures. These behaviors made Maria giggle and she seemed to be distracted. She sneezed a few times and she remembered that being sick means no outside.  
"Maria? Where are you?" Shadow called from inside the house and she stood onto her feet, and walked in the house. "Oh, there you are. What were you doing out there?"  
"I was just experiencing this amazing white stuff that has been falling out of the sky! What is it?" "It's called snow. You shouldn't be outside Maria, you could get more sick!" He lectured and Maria thought of the word, snow. "I know.. But it caught my eye and I had to go see it!" Shadow relaxed his shoulders and didn't reply. He gazed out the glass window and just stood there. "See?" Maria grinned and took a gander again with Shadow. Her eyes twinkled at the beautiful sight. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" Shadow nodded and continued to watch the people and the snow particles drift away in the wind. "Wow..." Maria glanced at the ground full with snow.  
After a while Shadow stopped and just stared at Maria for a few minutes. "What?" Shadow looked away and started to walk into the kitchen. "Uh.. okay.." She followed him. He yawned of exhaustion and scratched his upper back. The female hedgehog sat at a chair and put her hands in her lap. "Okay, we have cereal, waffles, and that's practically it." "I'll go for waffles if you don't mind.." She replied and he started the process by getting out the mix and a waffle maker. Her yellow tail tended to sway back and forth rapidly and a smile shined across her face. The heat of the machine started and Maria watched his cooking carefully. She never knew he could cook so her eyes watched carefully.  
"How much do you want?" He asked and Maria shrugged. "I guess one is enough.." he nodded and sat a waffle on a white plate. She tried it, and then savored the taste of the waffle. "This is great Shadow!" She smiled widely. "Good." The male hedgehog said and sat next to her in the nearest seat. He watched as the syrup started to drip down her muzzle. She grabbed a napkin from the center of the mahogany table and then carefully wiped it off. Shadow wasn't really hungry, so he just sat there, resting his head on his left hand. The waffle disappeared on her plate. "I never knew you could cook.." Shadow shrugged and then she covered her mouth with the soft white fabric. Coughing once more started to make Shadow worry. After a few seconds she stopped and then looked at the napkin.  
"Blood?" She whispered and thinking Shadow didn't hear her. "Maria, you are really concerning me." He stared at the pure red blood in the napkin. "I'm going to have to get you medicine. It'll get worse." "No. I'll go with you."  
"Maria, you can't go out in this weather.."  
"I want to go with you though... please?"  
Shadow sighed. Anxiety came over him, all about her sickness and if he should just let her. "You don't even have any warm clothes. You'll freeze. Maybe next time, but right now it's too dangerous. Don't go anywhere, just stay." The blonde hedgehog looked down in sadness. "Okay." She gave in and he glanced back. "I'll be back in a few." Then, the male was off and to the store. She was alone again, and she really did want to go with him. "What will happen if I loose too much blood?" She thought as the silence scared her.


	14. Chapter 14

Maria sighed in sorrow as she hated to be alone. She brought her body up from her chair and traveled to the couch to get comfortable. She laid to were her left side was pressing on it. Her eyelids grew heavy and her sight turned black from her eyes shutting. She knew he was coming back though, so she wasn't worried. The door knocked and she quickly jerked up, but blacked out for a second from force. "Coming!" She turned the knob and the ivory door opened showing the familiar grey wolf she has came to know.  
"Oh, hi Sander!" She smiled widely and he did the same. Then, he examined her messy hair and pale face. "Are you still sick?" She nodded sadly and closed the door behind him. "I've been bleeding when I cough. It's horrible.." He grabbed her arm and gently swung her into an embrace. She found it quite warming and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Maria, how did you feel when you first came into contact with that chaos emerald?"  
"What?" She cocked her head to the side. "That gem.." "Oh! Well, it wasn't a good feeling.. I didn't understand what happened.."  
"Interesting.."  
"What have you and Tails accomplished since I was gone?" She asked out of curiosity. "Never mind that, what did he do to you?" Maria was bewildered of what he meant, but could also guess. "Wait, what?"' Sander grabbed her hand and looked anxious. "I don't understand-" "What did he do?" She tensed her shoulders as he squeezed her hands. "Nothing! I don't have any idea what you are talking about!" Maria slipped her hand out of his and ran to the wooden table for a napkin. Her angst coughing concerned him deeply. She removed it from her mouth and it made more blood. "Ow.." Maria turned around to see the wolf panicking. Red liquid just barely made it down her lip. "I'm feeling.. Dizzy."  
The hedgehog whipped the blood from her muzzle and closed her eyes. She placed one hand onto the table too keep her from falling. "Maria... Do not be by yourself anymore." "I tried... To tell Shadow.. But he didn't want me to go out in the cold."  
"Did you get any rest at all last night?" She shook her head slowly and coughed more. "You need some." She sat on the couch once more and sighed. "I don't like this.." Sander sighed and sat on the very edge next to her. She lied down vertically and cleared her throat. "Just rest okay?" "Okay.." He stood up and brought a chair up next to her. He had no place in Shadow's home, but she needed a person.  
Her eyes shut and her body suddenly relaxed. Sander was also still wounded from that night.

He was at the top bar in the city, where all the drunks are. He was drinking over and over, getting over every single regret in his life. Bags under his eyes were very visible and the brown eyes of his were blood shot. He groaned as he was worn out. As you could say it, he was hungover. A girl with short brown hair looked at him coldly and sharply. He looked away and lifted himself up out of the chair. People partied hard and were very immodest.  
Sander couldn't take the loud noises anymore and shoved the door out of his way. He looked around blankly and tried to gain focus. He lazily walked across the sidewalk with not a care in the world. He had already forgotten his friends and family. Cars rolled by like any ordinary day, and bothered his hearing.  
He wasn't paying a lick of attention and walked across the street. His vision wasn't perfect and a lustrous light shone on his side. The squealing of the car didn't move him. A pain shot through him deeply, but he did not cry out. He covered his stomach and found blood dripping like a waterfall. "Sir!" He heard a man exclaim and did not look up. He was breathing a little off key and closed his eyes. "Sir!"  
Another person came up and touched his face. It was soft and familiar. His eyes barely opened to see a blond tearing up with sadness. "Sander! Oh my gosh!" She whimpered and held his hand to her face. Another animal came as well. "Sander, what happened?" He exclaimed. It was the kitsune fox. "I don't know.." He spoke and choked on his last word. He felt someone pick him up and started to race towards something. The wolf looked back to Maria trying to catch up. His vision blacked out and he lost control of his own body.

He was very disappointed of last night, and he regrets it. He heard a cry from Maria and looked back to her. "No.." She said, scared. He took her palm into his and rubbed her the top of her hand with his other free one. "S-Shadow.." He frowned and rolled his eyes. He would never prove he was indeed jealous. Her breaths rate increased and squeezed his hand. "Mhmm.." She moaned silently. He was curious to know what dream she could possibly be having.  
All of a sudden the door opened and the black hedgehog stood there, staring at the enemy of his with heat in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He scowled and Sander got up. "She almost passed out. Just give her the medicine." Sander squinted his eyes at him. "Get out of the way." He came towards her and shook her shoulder. "Maria?" She barely opened her eyes and made an effort to smile. "Shadow. I missed you.." Shadow brought her body up and straightened her shirt. "I got a pill for you." Shadow stuck it in her mouth and Maria swallowed it perfectly.  
Sander burned up but didn't want to show any sort of jealousy. She threw her arms around him and Sander looked away. "You two are going to get along. After this sickness is through, you guys are going to need a lot of work.." She let go and Shadow shook his head. "Don't worry about that right now, just get more rest." Shadow picked her up in his common bridal style way and took her to his bed. The dark grey male growled with anger; he couldn't take it anymore. Sander stepped out of the door and headed back to the twin tailed fox.  
"Maria, you stay in bed and I'll fix you some soup." She gave off a half smile. A cough was starting to build up and Maria covered her mouth and ran to the restroom for toilet paper. Luckily, there was a bathroom connected to his room. She grabbed the fabric and continued her cycle in illness. She took a few more pieces just in case and hopped back into the covers. A heavenly scent filled her nose and a sigh came out of her mouth. She wiped some blood left over from her mouth and sniffed. "I hate being sick." She whispered. She felt bad that Sander left, and she wished she said goodbye.  
"It's ready." He came in with a bowl of hot tomato soup. It was a deep orange with the smell of heaven. "Thank you so much." She took the spoon and happily scooped some liquid into her mouth. It was a little too warm, but it was delicious. "This is so good!" She giggled and slurped it hastily. Shadow sat next to her and put his hands behind his head.

"Sander hasn't gave us any feedback yet sir." Sage reported. The snake sighed and kept his patience. "Just give him time to get to know her better. We will give them a week for this. I would like you to tell him this." The rabbit nodded and sprinted off to give the news.


	15. Chapter 15

Tails jumped hysterically as Sander slammed the door shut with fiery. His deep breathing gave Tails a note that something happened. "Sander, why are you huffing and puffing?" He spoke softly which caused him to get angrier. The wolf took a glass cup and filled it with tap water. He drank it, infuriated. "Sander."

He sat the cup down and turned around to face the kitsune. "What." Tails couldn't stand when he was this mad; he brings it out on everyone and everything. "First of all, calm the heck down. What happened?" Sander's expression didn't change one bit. "That hedgehog is ruining it! He has the guts to push me around and expects me to leave him be. I just wanted to help her!" Tails sighed and closed his eyes, noticing he's still at it with Shadow. He then caught himself chuckle and it immediately made Sander get annoyed. "What in the world is funny?"

"Sander... Don't tell me you have fallen for Maria.."

"What? Are you assuming I'm jealous? Because obviously I'm not."

"Oh, the irony.. Sander, you know Maria has known him for quite sometime. Shadow also just got her back. Wouldn't you think he is going to be very protective over her? I mean, she's also horribly ill."

"So! Maria came to me first! Sure I invaded his home... But she was bleeding from her mouth! Someone has to be by her side and he wasn't." Tails rolled his blue orbs and shook his head. "The point is...Wait you got into his house? Sander, no wonder he can't get along with you. You can't be getting into other peoples houses."

"But Tails..I want to be there for her! I already lost my.. Girlfriend." He rested his head in his own hands and sighed. "Sander, remember what the therapist said.. Don't bring her up."

Sander came to his knees, onto the tiled floor. Tails came to his level and patted his back. "K-Kate...I'm..So.." His whole body shook and lost train of thought. "Kate.."

Tails became scared of when things will go out of whack. "Kate! I'm so sorry!" His voice escalated by the second and tears rode down his muzzle. "Sander, quit it. Stop this right now.." He grabbed Sander's shoulders to face him. The gray wolf looked pale and distraught. "I failed her.. I failed her! And...You know it!" "It wasn't your fault! Her illness couldn't heal... Sander it's going to be alright! That was a year ago! Just calm down.."

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten over it yet! You know we were expecting a baby! You really think I would be over this by now? Of course not... I.." Tails took his hands off him and sighed. A sudden flash of black light shone in their faces as they looked away. Sage showed up and glanced at their positions. "Sorry for interrupting, but Saber has given you a time limit for getting information out of Maria. A week at tops."

"Sage, thanks for the tip, but now is not the time..."

"He expects me to get it all in a week? Nuts." Sander sniffed. "It's what he demanded. I will leave you alone."

"Wait.. Why more information?" The fox asked and Sage replied," to gather it of course. So they know she means no harm and any other plans that occur. I have to leave to Saber, so...A week." Sander watched as he left and kept thinking of his beloved, Kate. She was an ordinary brown wolf with long hair at the start, as they met near her house. He knew she was the one, so he went in for asking on a date. It was successful, so after a few dates and years, an unexpected pregnancy occurred. He was thrilled and happy, so he lovingly waited until after five months she got miserably sick with a disease with no cure. She passed on, leaving Sander alone, and also having nothing left of her.

"Sander I think what's best for you right now is a little rest. Get her off your mind and take a break." He unexpectedly nodded and fell onto the couch with a breath.

'Please... Let Maria be safe..'

"Shadow...?"

"Yeah?"

" Why can't.. You and Sander get along?" Shadow frowned, not daring to answer. But lying would cause problems. "He got off on my bad side. You stay away from him you hear? He is bad news." She was confused, and refused his words. "But Shadow... He's a gentle guy! You just can't get along. But after I am all better, I will straighten things up."

"Maria, It's all going to end up fine. It's going to be okay. But I'm serious, stay away from that wolf." Maria clinched onto his arm with both of hers and gave him a pouty look. 'We'll see..' She thought. She turned on her side as he did too; them extremely close. She looked into his deep, crimson eyes as he looked into her sky blue ones. He took Maria's soft hand and brought it up to their faces. His other hand came to her face and stroked it with his thumb. "Shadow..." She whispered sweetly as he wanted to kiss her so much. She was sick though, so he rather not.

Her eyelids gave in, and she drifted to rest. It was only evening, but sick people need plenty of rest. The least he could do was kiss her forehead. Without hesitation, he lightly pecked her head and she smiled. "Thanks.." "I'll wake you for dinner." She nodded and he began to get up. Maria opened her eyes and called for him. "What's wrong?"

"Where are you going?" "Nowhere really."

She gave him an innocent look and said," Will you stay with me?" He nodded and slipped under the covers with her again. He wrapped his arms around her body to make her feel safe and comfortable. She nuzzled her head below Shadow's head, smiling.

Another strange wave of a feeling overcame the male, and he was sure it was some energy; strong energy. He never felt it when she wasn't around, just when he was close to her. It felt as some sort of chaos energy, but he thought himself crazy. It wasn't a hurtful feeling, but it seemed to make him feel more powerful than before. He has no clue to what it could be from, but wherever it was, he wanted to find out. She scooted closer, her body rubbing on his. He found it warming, also warming to his cheeks. It felt great to him to have her so close to him.

He thought of Sander as a no-good liar. He hated him with a burning passion, it was unreal. He couldn't look at his face without feeling a hint of disgust in his mind. 'She thinks I am going to get along with that fool? It's impossible. He's a drug addict and a low-life.' He thought and scoffed. Although he knew little about Sander, he still couldn't hate him more. "Nnng..." Maria began muffling in her sleep again while tensing up. Her expression worried Shadow, as she looked saddened and paler. "Mm..N-no.." He stroked her hair, trying to make sure it wasn't a bad dream.

"Mn.." She turned onto her back uncomfortably with Shadow watching closely. She bent her elbows and her hands came up to her head. She squinted her eyelids and yelped. "Maria..?" He questioned softly. Her breathing gained haste and she shifted her legs often. "S-stop..."

"Maria..." He called for her once more, only a little louder. She sweated greatly, causing Shadow to be anxious. "Maria!" Her eyes popped open, and she exhaled. She wrapped her arms around her body, and shook. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, failing to lie that nothing was happening. "Just a dream I have been having. But...Don't worry I'll be okay.." He dragged her closer again and she cleared her throat. She held back her coughing to prevent blood dripping everywhere.

"I hate being..S-sick.." He sighed and rubbed her back. Tears filled her eyes and she sniffed. "Hey, don't cry... It'll pass." "Shadow...It hurts.."

He was confused, and he caught her eyes. "What is?" She pointed at her heart, and his eyes widened. "Like, bad? Maria what is also hurting?"

"I..I don't...I can't breathe..G-good." She struggles to get air, then catches her breath. "Are you feeling worse after the medicine?"

She nodded and covered her mouth. He noticed some tiny hives appearing on her cheek. "Maria! You need a doctor!" He got out of the bed and picked her up as her eyes lowered. 'I should've known she'd have some allergic reaction..' She closed her eyes, making Shadow panic. He ran as fast as his shoes could take him. Tears fell and she was sure having troubles as her hives became more noticeable. "I f-feel...Weak.." She barely could talk, and she lost conscious. He defended her from the cold, and kept her close. He arrived at the door, and walked in terrified.

Tails had just saw him with Maria going the direction of the hospital. He was bewildered, wondering if she was alright. He'd rather not tell Sander because he would throw another fit and start a fight. He sighed and shook his head.

'What am I going to do with Sander..'

So sorry for the **extra** long wait guys! I had been busy as heck XD again I apologize! Hope you like it!

**to be continued!**


End file.
